User blog:Savage Samurai/Roshi VS Jiraiya Q
There are 7 questions answered in relation to Roshi vs Jiraiya: *#Why didn't the Evil Containment Wave fail as neither Jiraiya nor Gambabunta are evil (5:10)? The ECW has worked on beings that are good as well as evil. In Dragon Ball Super it was able to work on characters merely fighting to protect their universe from erasure and Vegeta who had turned good long before the Tournament of Power. Even without that, Gambabunta is trying to kill Roshi so it could still work with the rules of death battle. *#Shouldn't Roshi have been able to sense that Jiraiya was actually a shadow clone by sensing the amount of chakra it had (12:20)? It is actually quite difficult for characters within the Narutoverse to be able to tell the difference between a shadow clone and the real deal. Shadow clones tend to have equal chakra to the original. If there hasn't been an instance within Naruto of a character doing it, it's unlikely Roshi would be able to either. Also at that point in the fight, things had gotten quite heated and even if Roshi could, he would likely not take the time to check. *#Do you intentionally kill characters to create controversy (16:18)? No. The entire premise of deat battle is killing characters and no matter which character they choose to kill, it's going to create controversy either way. Hell, there'd likely be even more controversy had Roshi died. Ben also feels that in some cases, it's better to let the more popular character win i.e if Power Rangers had won their episode, that episode would likely have "double the views" because it would have a greater amount of shares because of Power Rangers' bigger fanbase. *#Was it intentional to leave out Yamcha as one of Roshi's notable students (19:43)? Yes. He actually was listed there but was cut to make room for Ox-King. *#Why would you count Roshi's moon feat despite the fact that it makes no sense from a scientific point of view just like how you discarded Ichigo's black hole feat (22:35)? The black hole feat was an outlier. No one else in the series displayed that amount of power so already it was kinda sketchy. The fact that it doesn't act like a black hole was just supporting evidence. Dragon Ball on the other hand regularly deals with planet busters and even higher so a person destroying the moon not only makes sense within the context of the verse but is also kinda weak. Ben doesn't like to discard feats as outliers but in some cases he just has to come up with an explanation for why that particular feat was able to happen. Also the tides are never actually seen after he blows up the moon so who knows? The black hole feat is never actually shown acting like a black hole; it's just described like one. By that logic, Kirby's hypernova ability is also a black hole. *#Why could Jiraiya summon toads if no outside help is allowed (26:43)? Not actually a rule. Cloud's summons were a result of early installment weirdness while Sora's Disney partners are not part of his arsenal. They are characters who can fight on their own. It would be like giving any Dragon Ball character the Z Fighters as part of their arsenal or giving an Avenger all the Avenegers or a member of the Justice League, the entire Justice League etc. *#Will Thanos get the Infinity Gauntlet in Thanos vs Darkseid (27:35)? Yes. *Fanart shown at 30:54 Category:Blog posts